


Pragnienie

by soulfull



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, ból i cierpienie, straconepragnienie, szarość i tylko szarość, wszyscy zginiemy, zatopieni w morzu szarości
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Każdy ma pragnienie, ale każdy musi żyć w świecie jaki sami dla siebie stworzyliśmy. Czy jesteśmy w stanie przetrwać?





	

Jedno małe pragnienie, iskierka ciepła w morzu gęstego mroku. Chciał się schronić wewnątrz siebie, ochronić ognika swoim własnym ciałem. Niemożliwe, nikt jeszcze nie zna sposobu skondensowania się w sobie. Zwinięcia w jedną maleńką kulkę tak żaby schronić słabe ciało w nietykalnym sejfie umysłu. Co wtedy by się stało z człowiekiem? Czy rozpłynął by się w powietrzu zostawiając po sobie wspomnienie, czy zostałoby po nim pudełko, wielkości tego którego używamy do chowania zapałek z pośmiertną inskrypcją, ostateczność niczym urna wypełniona prochami która zostanie zakopana w ziemi?   
Tego też nie wiedział, więc musiał żyć w świecie którego nie rozumiał, świecie do którego nie pasował, świecie w którym się dusił.  
Za głośno, za szybko, za gwałtownie. Dni wypełniały bezsensowne dzień dobry i do widzenia. Znacznie więcej przepraszam, niż dziękuje.  
Szedł przez świat karmiąc swoje małe pragnienie resztkami piękna i nadziei jakie udawało mu się znaleźć. Nie mógł pozwolić mu zgasnąć, wtedy on byłby stracony. Wędrowiec zagubiony w mroku , kiedy zgasła ostania pochodnia.  
Z coraz większym trudem przychodziło mu znajdowanie tego czym żywiło się jego pragnienie. Coraz częściej szedł z rękami w kieszeniach i oczami wlepionymi w czubki własnych butów. Nie dostrzegał pojedynczych uśmiechów i spokojnego błękitu nieba.  
Pragnienie gasło ale on tego nie czuł. Zbyt pochłonięty żalem i rozgoryczeniem. Żadna choroba nie trawiła jego ciała, ale czy to miało znaczenie? Powoli zatracał siebie w morzu szarości.  
Jedna ściana padła, szarość wlała się do środka niosąc ze sobą tętent tysiąca cwałujących koni. Otoczyła pragnienie, maleńką jasną wysepkę w morzu obojętności. Nie mogła się bronić, nie istniała, była tylko wyobrażeniem, ostatnią basztą powalonej fortecy jestestwa.   
Zgasło kiedy zawaliły się pozostałe ściany. Nie było werbli, żadnych sztucznych, patetycznych słów. Tylko cichy syk gasnącego ognia i krótki ból skamieniałego już serca.  
Kolejne stworzenie zginęło pochłonięte przez szarość, a ona nie oddaje tego co zabierze. Nie dopuszcza do oddzielenia, każda próba stworzenia jekiejkolwiek indywidualności jest tłumiona od razu, bez miłosierdzia, którego już nikt nie pamięta. Nie ma litości w tym świecie pozbawionych siebie ludzi.


End file.
